


all of my thoughts were ringing

by aprincessofdaxam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincessofdaxam/pseuds/aprincessofdaxam
Summary: "After you left, I had a dream where I was walking down this path ... a lot like this one." Kara and Mon-El get to finish their conversation in the garden on Argo without being interrupted by a hijacked robot.





	all of my thoughts were ringing

**Author's Note:**

> *Set in 2x21, 'Not Kansas.'  
> *Title from 'Daydreaming' by Rosa Pullman, which was featured both in the original dream sequence and in the garden.

For a breathless moment after his confession, she doesn't know what to say. She wonders if she's dreaming, again. But the feeling of the soil under her feet, the smell of the blossoms around them in the air - her senses tell her that they are in the here and now, finally, now.

"After you left, I had a dream where I was walking down this path ... a lot like this one," she tells him, not knowing how else to start, but suddenly having the strongest feeling that he needs to know. "It was peaceful, and serene. And you were there ... waiting for me. And all I wanted was for you to be in that field with me. Now you are."

He nods, almost imperceptibly, seeming to struggle with something before he makes a decision and meets her eyes again. "Now I am."

His voice cracks as he breathes it out, and she hears in the weight of his words that he's not just here in this garden with her, he's _here_ \- he's ready to walk down that path with her. He's made his choice.

She steps closer to breathe his air and gives in to the urge she's been fighting for months to caress his face the way she used to. It's comforting and new all at once, the beard that's become a familiar sight an unfamiliar feeling tickling her hand, softer than she'd imagined. He doesn't move, his arms at his sides, letting her lead, letting her work through the weight in her own time.

"My mother was in the dream, too. I never thought I'd see you again. Either of you." She swallows hard before dropping her hand and turning away to look into the trees that are like the ones she remembers climbing as a child with her father watching. When she'd let go of her father's hand for the last time and scrambled into that pod, she never imagined she'd be standing under these trees again, in these circumstances.  

"Everything here is so familiar ... but it's nothing like I imagined," she continues. "My mother and I ... our love for each other will never change, but we can't just go back. Not after all these years, when we've lived on different worlds ... learned so much. Maybe it's better this way."

She's surprised to feel that her eyes are wet, but that she's not sad, despite a strange feeling of grief in her heart as she looks around the garden, knowing in her bones that her time here is running out. She wonders if she'll ever smell a Dar-Essa flower again. It's not the way she remembers the gardens of home, with the radiating red sun making all the colors glow gently - but maybe it's even more beautiful with all the hues standing out brightly, all the more beautiful for having survived at all. When she turns back to him, she meets his soft gray eyes. They've become so much more serious, but now they're lit with something she recognizes as hope. 

"We can't go back," says the girl from Krypton, who has wanted to see Krypton again for years. But the woman has found it everything and nothing like she imagined.

"No, we can't," says the boy from Daxam, who hasn't been the boy from Daxam for a very long time. She misses that carefree boy terribly - but the man standing before her is very much someone she would like to know better.

"But we can go forward," she says.

"Yes," he agrees.

She smiles and holds out her hand. He takes it. No more words are needed - not for the moment. After a thousand years or seven, after traveling across the galaxy, there is all the time in the world. She laces her fingers through his, loving how they still fit together, as they walk together around the stand of Dar-Essa trees.


End file.
